Finding One in the Dark
by Frogishyouth
Summary: WOW its been a while i been in school now for a couple of months and haven had time to write I updated CP1 and 2 but nothing significant i just got back to writing cp5 so hopefully it will be up soon thanks for all that checked out this story
1. Chapter 1

Notes to the Readers this is my first attempt to write ANYTHING so any comments are welcome. Thanks and I hope you enjoy

**Finding one in the Dark**

**Chapter one**

"AHHHHH! YOU PERVERT!"

Shook the silence of the morning as Ranma Saotome went flying off into the distance. And there stood Akane Tendo wrapped in a towel holding her mallet and breathing heavily from the effort of knocking a young man into space. A short time later a fully dressed and very angry Akane came trampling down the stairs.

"That IDIOT! He just came bursting threw my window while I was getting dressed!" Akane shouted as she came into the living room and sat down at table for breakfast. Kasumi and Nabiki were already at the table. Kasumi was in a tan dress over which she had tied a white apron with little flowers on it. Nabiki was still in her night shirt rubbing her eyes with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Can't you two fight quietly in the morning?" Nabiki said irritably, taking out her toothbrush and pointing it at Akane.

"Oh dear," intoned Kasumi handing Akane a plate of rice and fried eggs. "Maybe he had a good reason, Akane. Maybe you shouldn't be so violent with your fiancée."

"HMPH! And MAYBE he shouldn't try and peep on me!" Akane fired back at Kasumi.

At that moment, Ranma came hopping over the dojo's outer wall, rubbing his forehead where Akane had hit him. He was walking back up to the house when Kasumi shouted, "Ranma if you're not hurt too badly, your breakfast is ready."

"A second class martial artist tomboy like Akane couldn't hope to really hurt me," Ranma smugly replied.

Still walking back toward the house with his head in his hand, he didn't notice Akane throw a kettle full of hot water at him. With a loud clang, the improvised projectile crash dead center into his face, knocking Ranma unconscious and soaking his clothes. He hit the floor with a wet, muffled thump.

"Can't hurt him, huh?" Akane retorted. "Second class martial artist, my ass," she grumbled under her breath.

Kasumi's smile momentarily faltered as she thought to herself, 'Poor Ranma.'

Nabiki and Kasumi picked Ranma up, and carried him upstairs. Upon arriving at his room, they laid him out on his futon. The room was still a bit chilly as they entered, so Kasumi hurried to shut the window as Nabiki left, without a word, in order to get ready for school. Turning as her sister closed the door; Kasumi looked down at Ranma's unconscious form and noticed he was shivering due to the wet cloths. Kasumi blushed deeply at the thought of undressing a man, but she couldn't leave him there like that. After settling her nerves, she proceeded to slowly unbutton the red Chinese shirt he almost always wore. She had some difficulty propping the young warrior up enough to remove the shirt. Settling herself behind his head, she gingerly lifted Ranma and scooted her knees underneath his shoulders. Kasumi lifted him again and scooted forward until he was lying against her chest with his head right beneath her chin.

Kasumi hesitated for a moment. Still holding him against her chest, she was finding it difficult to believe that only one year ago she had seen this boy walk into her home in his girl form with a panda at her heels. With a soft smile, Kasumi remembered an occasion where the martial artist had shown his true self. Ranma and Akane were fighting, and Ranma had of course suffered another bout of foot-in-mouth disease. Akane chased Ranma though the house into the dining room. Cornering him there, she aimed a mighty swing toward Ranma's head with her ever present mallet. Akane had missed him, of course. However the mallet struck the table which was filled with food Kasumi had spent the better part of the morning preparing. Ranma, performing a spinning back flip, managed to catch every morsel of food mid-spin, and then set the plates at Kasumi's feet, and hand-sprung to safety. It was not the fact that he managed to perform another spectacular acrobatic feat; at this point, that had become mundane. It was later that evening when she thanked him later, he had given her a soft smile and, with his hand behind his head, mumbled, "Well your food is so good Kasumi, I couldn't stand to see it go to waste." And it was not the words he spoke, for she had always been complemented on her cooking, but his mannerisms and the genuine honesty apparent on his face that had spoke volumes of his gratitude for her food. It was a silly memory, she knew, but it still was none the less etched in her mind.

Kasumi had been holding Ranma close and stroking his hair while she lost herself in the memory. The damp feeling of her chest brought her back to reality. Feeling a bit guilty, she retuned to her task of removing his wet cloths. She grabbed his open shirt and gently slid the cloth over his shoulders and once removed, she set it down beside her. Turning back to the task at hand, she looked down on a half naked Ranma. She carefully pushed him upright and slid out from under him still clasping his head and lowering him back down laying him flat. She stood up removed her apron and knelt back down using it to mop up the rest of the moisture on his chest.

"My he certainly is in good shape." As her fingers lingered maybe a moment longer than was needed to dry him off

. Next were his soaking wet pants. Her whole face turned red at the prospect of what was to come. She reached down by his waist and began to undo his rope belt when he suddenly made an involuntary moan. Her hand drew back at once, her heart skipped and her whole being felt hot with fear and apprehension. With shaking hands she gathered her apron and hurriedly left the room.

'What am I doing?' she thought scolding herself whilst leaning against the door frame. 'He's my sisters Fiancé.' She took a moment to compose herself and went down to clean up breakfast.

Genma and Soun were still sitting at the table when kasumi approached. Soun looked up from his paper.

"Kasumi-Chan where have you been? I was hoping Genma and I could have some tea with our Breakfast." Sound asked blandly turning a page of the paper he was reading

Kasumi blushed slightly holding her hand up to her cheek.

"Sorry father" she said making a little bow "I get you some as soon as I heat up some more water"

With that she went into the kitchen. Soun went back to reading his paper and said without looking up.

"Do you think there is something wrong with Kasumi this morning? She never forgets to set out the tea ….Saotome-kun?" Looking up from his paper his face drop as Panda-Genma was holing up a sign that read

"Don't look at me I'm just a panda"

"Oh Saotome-Kun" Soun said with his face buried in his hands.

In all the excitement Akane had managed to slip off to her room to get ready for school

"Damn that Idiot now I'm going to be late for school."

As she gathered her school supplies as quickly as possible and ran down stairs, she shouted after Nabiki who was just walking out the door to wait up. Kasumi was standing by the door holding a lunch she had prepared for her.

"Aren't you going to ask how Ranma is doing?" Kasumi asked in a half scolding tone.

"Hmph! As if I care. I'm going to school. Nabiki I said wait!" Akane fired back at her eldest sister

All Kasumi could do was shake her head "Oh dear, she's still such a child"

she thought to herself as she began her morning routine of cleaning up after breakfast, sweeping the floors dusting, washing the laundry and hanging it out to dry, going into her fathers room rolling up his bed, then off to her two sisters room and doing the same straitening up here and there where it needed to be done and lastly putting on her gardening shoes and venturing outside to rake all the fallen leaves, feed the koi in the pond, watering her flowers that no one ever seemed to notice and finally collecting all the laundry that was hanging outside witch was always a lot seeing as there were six people now living in the Tendo house hold. When she came back in her father and Genma now back in his human form were playing chess

"Kasumi-Chan can you makes some snacks for Genma and I?"

"Good Idea Tendo-kun, one cannot battle on an empty stomach."

"Yes father" was all she could say with a little bow.

"Now this is going to put me behind, I still have to go to the store to pick up something for dinner tonight"

She made them some rice balls and miso soup. As she was bringing the food out she noticed Ranma coming down the stairs briskly rubbing his forehead.

"Oww why does she always have to hit so hard!? The uncute tomboy." He grumbled to himself.

"Good Afternoon Ranma" She said with a Classic Kasumi smile.

"huh oh ahh good afternoon…uhh what time is it?" Ranma replied his mind still a little fuzzy.

"It's around 12:30 don't worry I've already called the school and had you excused for today."

"Thanks Kasumi" Ranma had an urge to say more but it made him uncomfortable so he ignored it.

"Oh Ranma, would you follow me into the kitchen so I can tend to your wound." She asked and turned on her heel.

"Huh? Oh no I wouldn't want to be a bother I've had worse" Ranma called after her.

Kasumi just shrugged looking a little crestfallen and went into the kitchen. Ranma sat down at the table still rubbing his head and wondering why kasumi had not looked him in the eye during there conversation.

"What did you do this time boy?" Genma asked with a piercing stare.

"Nothing the old freak was trying to steal her panties and he knocked me threw the window. But she never listens." He spat back at his father slamming his had onto his thigh

"You need to apologize to her Ranma." Soun told him sternly

"As your fiancé you need to treat her kindly and stop walking in on her in the bathroom and breaking into her room" Genma replied in his haughty voice.

"It's NOT my fault! She's the one who never puts the bathroom sign up and how can I stop that old letch from knocking me threw a window?!" Ranma Bellowed slamming his hand on the table and staring at his father.

"You Shame your father! Whining like a little Girl if you kept up on your training boy you could have stopped the master." Genma spluttered balling his fist with a river of tears flowing from his eyes.

"Oh yeah I don't see you trying to stop him pop ya big coward all you do is fall at his feet every time he comes into the room" Ranma angrily fired back at his father.

"How dare you speak to your father like that? Seams like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson boy!" The old man retorted letting the light glimmer off his glasses.

"Oh yeah. I like to see you try it old man!" Ranma chortaled while he stood up.

Ranma and his father hoped halfway across the room and got into their fighting stances as kasumi had entered back into the living room

"Oh my, can you two take it into the dojo please the carpenter is on vacation for a week in Kyoto so there will be no one around to fix the house if you fight in here." She muttered in her kind voice but with an air of exasperation filling her words

"Never mind… I'm outta here" Ranma said angrily jutting his hands into his pockets and began walking out of the room.

"Hmph getting soft boy can't even take on your old man anymore" Genma taunted.

As Genma began to chuckle Ranma did a flying leap to land behind he father with a powerful elbow drop to his skull.

"Whose soft now pop" as Genma lay on the ground his eyes doing pinwheels

"Now I'm leaving" and with that he leaped out the door and jumped to the roof. He traveled across the roof tops at breakneck speeds until he was nowhere near the Tendo dojo.

"Damn those two why is it always my fault? I should just leave. I need to get back to china anyway and get rid of this curse…..Why does she hate me so much its not like this arrangement was my idea. I've always try to help her out, and it just blows up in my face. Why did my idiot father have to do this to me? I'm tired of this… just so damn tired…" were the thoughts going through this young mans mind all of his problems coursing through him.

"OH OH OH OH HA"

Ranma tensed, he knew that laugh and dreaded what was about to come. He jumped backwards doing a summersault in the air and landing lightly on one foot.

"Kodachi!" he said with a trace of fear in his voice

"Hello my Ranma darling. Are you out here contemplating ways to express your love for me? OH OH HO OH HA" the psychotic gymnast spouted hopefully with a dewy look in her eyes

Ranma shutter before a wave of depression overcame him and replied "Leave me alone, I'm not in the mood today…hey why aren't you in school Kodachi?'

"Oh Ranma darling always so concerned about me" she said with a star stuck gleam "Hmm... Well some one let loose sleeping gas in one of the classrooms so school was canceled for the day" she said holding a finger to her head and trying to sound innocent

"Yeah and I bet I know who that 'someone' was" Ranma thought to himself. "Well see ya around" he smiled, waved and turned to go.

"Wait Ranma dear have some of the cookies I made you"

Stopping in mid step Ranma turned back "No I'm fine I not hungry" geerrrruuuup he gabs his stomach and chortals.

"Oh Ranma darling your so mean to tease me…but I forgive you. Our love can concur anything! Now here have some my darling" she said with a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Uh uhuh…" Ranma stammered looking at the tan bag full of cookies. He had good reason for being suspicious the amount of time he had been poisoned by this lunatic. But seeing no way out of this he reluctantly grabbed a cookie and carefully bit into the side of one. She may be a delusional psychopath but she could bake. He swallowed the little piece in his mouth.

"MMM Delicious! Thanks Kodachi well I have to go see ya around"

"Wait my darling I have one more present for my love"

He nervously turned around to see her holding her trademark dozen black roses. Ranma took a few steps back but she threw herself on him and glomped down on his right arm.

"Take these as a token of my never ending love my darling"

"Uhh" he spluttered as Kodachi forced the roses into his hands. And of coarse once she took one step back they exploded in a cloud of paralysis powder. Felling his body getting weak and sinking down to one knee...

"OH OH OH OH HA! Now Ranma darling you're all mine"

She pushed him down onto his back and leaned over him closer and closer. As much as it made him uncomfortable when her soft lips were gently brushing against his cheek it thrilled him. It sent waves of confusing feelings down through his paralyzed body. She kissed his neck working her way around to his earlobe giving it a little nibble. And slowly around to his cheek kissing him again. She repositioned herself for the big kiss lowering herself down to his lip when they heard

Brinnngggg Brinnnngggg

Kodachi's head was swept back as Shampoo's deliver bike crashed into her face. She quickly recovered with a large red mark down her face.

"Who dares interrupt Ranma Darling and my Special time?" Kodachi spat into the night for she had not yet caught a glimpse of the lavender haired Amazon standing two feet behind her.

"What think doing with Ranma crazy girl?! He all for Shampoo" Shampoo interjected fury filling her voice.

"OH OH OH OH HA! Don't you know that Ranma darling and I have already promised our love to one an other. And after I get rid of you we will run away together and be married" Kodachi replied manically

"HMPH! Shampoo no let that happen you obstacle girl and obstacle is for Killing!" shampoo retorted with a sinister grin.

Shampoo and Kodachi both assumed combat stances and square off. Kodachi using her ribbon like a whip lands a quick series of blows all over shampoos body tearing many holes in her Purple Chinese top. Shampoo broke free of her attack and caught her ribbon in mid flight and wrenched it from Kodachi's hands.

"Shampoo angry now you lose"

Kodachi glared at the lavender haired Amazon and whipped out her clubs as shampoo charged her. Shampoo deafly avoided her clubs and got in a good upper cut sending her flying. Shampoo gave a raspberry to her shrinking opponent soaring off into the distance and turned around to see Ranma covered in kodachi's kisses.

"Hmph how dare Ranma be with other woman in front of shampoo" she gave him a powerful kick to his ribs and sends Ranma into the air, flying in the opposite direction of Kodachi.

All Ranma could do was think 'Why me!?' as a blinding pain emanated from his midsection

Ranma landed in front of Furinken High School front Gate just as Akane and Nabiki were walking out and crashed down with an earth trembling Thunk. Nabiki had always tried to figure out how Ranma could survived such terrible injuries and once even tried to figure out the kinetic energy he had to adsorb upon impacts such as these, but gave up on her calculations when the Kilos per square Centimeter surpassed ten thousand and figured that either his martial arts training had really toughened him up or he was something more than human. Akane however never gave anything like that a thought and after seeing the lipstick on his face pulled out her huge mallet from who knows where and

WhaMMM!

Sent his skull half a meter into the hard earth knocking him out for the second time that day.

"That pervert calling in sick to school then showing up like that. I hate him so much!" Akane stated tossing her mallet back into the void.

"He does always seem to get into compromising predicaments." Nabiki noted in an indifferent tone.

"I'm going to have a talk with daddy how he could engage me to a low life two timing cross-dressing pervert like that" Akane when on fuming.

"Well he was just trying to secure the future of our family and fulfilling his honor promise to Mr. Saotome"

"Yeah well why don't you marry him then" Akane interjected giving her sister a cold stare.

"Cause I don't care either way and you're the martial artist you two are perfect for each other"

"As if Nabiki I Hate Boys and he's the biggest Boy I've ever seen"

Stepping over Ranma's broken visage they two sisters made there way home. But luckily for Ranma Dr. Tofu happened to be on his way back from a house call and saw him smashed into the ground.

"Ranma are you alright…hmm two and a half meter hole flat spot on back of cranium and a pony tail. no doubt about this its Akane's handy work."

He carefully picked up the injured teenager and carried him to his clinic. A short time later Dr. tofu had arrived at his clinic and took Ranma into one of his patent rooms and carefully laid him down on a bed he began to examine him "Let me see…two damaged vertebrae in the neck, four broken ribs, multiple lacerations and contusions…oh and a concussion. Wow what happened this time Ranma she's usually not this vicious with you"

"Uhhhhh"

"Oh you coming around how do you feel?"

"Hey Doc" Ranma said in a weak voice "like I just got hit by a truck doc oww!"

"No don't try to sit up I'll be right back let me go get some supplies."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As Dr. Tofu began to clean and bandage Ranma's wounds and set his broken bones, there came a knock on the door.

"Hello come in please" Dr. Tofu shouted not looking up from his work.

"Hello Dr. Tofu I just came to rerun that book I barrowed from you" Said a cheery voice

Seeing Kasumi in the doorway Dr. Tofu glasses fogged over and he started manhandling Ranma's broken fingers.

"Ouch hey doc watch it" Ranma excamed recoling from the pain.

"Oh Kasumi-Chan funny meeting you here of all places"

"Um Dr. Tofu this is your office"

"huh so it is ha ha ha'

"Are you with a patient right now I could come back later?"

"Oh no it just Ranma….Oh Ranma how did your fingers get twisted like that I'm going to have to get a splint for those"

Going off into his supply room Kasumi enters the room with Ranma. After getting a good look at the current state of him she is filled with sadness and sympathy for the boy. Clutching her hand near her chest she approached his bedside.

"Oh My what happened?"

"Oooo you wouldn't believe the day I'm having"

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Nah I'm fine Owwww….." looking up into kasumi's face he saw something he rarely saw in anyone actual concern for him it stunned him for a moment and his mind wondered he had never been this close to her and he feminine sent made his heart skip a beat "wow Kasumi really is beautiful" he thought to himself

"No I'm fine, nothing the heir to the Saotome School of Anything-goes Martial Arts can't handle" he said rather more haughtily than he would have like to.

"Well I better go so Dr. Tofu can fix you up I know he gets a little silly when I'm around"

"OK thanks Kasumi see you at home" "I'm glad she leavening before Doc kills me"

He thought to himself and with that She left he could hear her saying her goodbyes to Dr. Tofu and relaxed a little

"Ahhh at least now I can get all fixed up"

He took a deep cleansing breath and got a nose full of Kasumi's sweet sent that sent another shock to his heart.

"What's wrong with me" he shook his head

"I must had gotten hit harder than I thought"

Soon after Dr. Tofu reappeared and now with his glasses unfogged he set to work mending poor Ranma.

"So did Akane give you all these wounds? And is that lipstick on your face"

"Eep... yeah it is doc Damn Kodachi and her paralysis powder."

"Ohhh…" he laughed a bit "well with so many women after you affection no wonder some of them are getting desperate"

"Getting psychotic you mean aarrghh! Why can't they all just leave me alone?"

"Well maybe you should be more firm about you intentions with each one."

"Yeah doc and then just sit back and wait for the others to come and kill me"

"It's a real problem Ranma. But I think your coping well"

"Yeah till one of them finally finishes the job and I'm six feet under"

"Hmmm?"

"Uhh it's just an expression I herd in a movie once"

"Alright well you're all fixed up but I'm going to insist that you stay home from school for the rest of the week

And NO training until your ribs have healed properly"

"aww man"

"Well would you like to spend the night here or go home you well enough to make it that far?"

"I'm going home thanks doc as always you're a life saver"

"I do what I can Ranma. Now just remember what I said and take it easy for a few weeks. Here I'll walk you to the door"

Helping Ranma out of bed and escorting him to the door of his clinic he waves as Ranma starts his short journey back to the tendo's house,

"Bye Ranma be careful on you way home"

Ranma just shoots his hand into the air and gives it a little wave before retuning it to his pocket and continues to walk away with his head bowed. A little way down the street Ranma hung a right and not looking where he was going bumped into some one. Quickly looking up he notice that he had knocked this person off balance and they were about to fall, Using his highly trained reflexes he swooped down onto one knee and easily caught…Her?

Blink Blink

Blink Blink

"Oh Kasumi I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going"

"Ahhhh" was all she could say as she pointed to where Ranma was holding her.

With sudden panic he realized that he had one hand around her waist and one hand firmly cupping her breast. He quickly set her upright and jumped back five feet dropping to his knees.

"Sorry, Sorry….I d...d...d...didnt mean to." He raised his hand above his head waiting for the mallet to come down on him but after a few seconds he opened his eyes and saw her just standing there with a hurtful looking in her eye he didn't know she was capable of.

"Why did you react that way with me?"

"Huh? Sorry I guess it just a reflex."

"Not all the Tendo's are a violent as Akane" she said looking close to tears now.

"Umm" he was trying to think of what he was doing to make her look so sad.

"Sorry" he replied drooping his head once again.

"Why?"

"Why?" Ranma looked up confused.

"Why are you sorry you didn't do anything except save me from falling why are you apologizing to me?"

"C-C-C-Cause of….whe…where I touched …you"

"Did you mean to do it?" she asked him now with a much cooler look in her eyes.

"NO! Of coarse not I'm not that kind of guy!'

'Did I shout at you about it?"

"No" he said looking sheepish. "But you had a look in your eyes….Like…I hurt you so I just thought…."

"Just thought what? You did hurt my feeling Ranma but not by saving me." The warmth that was usually all over Kasumi's face was still missing and her coldness in her voice frightened him.

"Then what did I do?....."He racked hi brains looking for the point in the conversation where thing broke down but he was always so bad at it…..then it struck him he had compared her through his actions to Akane "yep" he though "that would piss anyone off"

"Listen Kasumi I'm sorry I acted that way toward you I had no right thinking that you would react the same way as your sister. Please Forgive me." He finished by bowing his head to her.

"Good" She Said Cheerfully.

Ranma's face swung up to see she had hitched the seemingly permanent smile back on her face the difference was astounding the other Kasumi was Scary but the warmth she exuded now made him feel….what he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Thank you for catching me Ranma."

"oh it was nothing I bumped into you and made you fall in the first place…Umm what are you doing out

Here so late"

She blushed silently. "oh I was on my way home and Dr. tofu told me he was going to let you come home tonight if you wanted to so I just thought it would be nice to walk home together."

"How did you know I was going to want to come home to night?"

"I just know you Ranma I know you wouldn't want to spend a night in the clinic. And he also told me that you are not to go to school for a few days and no training until your healed."

"I'm fine kasumi the doc just worried cause he doesn't know how strong I am"

"He told me you almost died today…..If he hadn't found you he said you would have been dead…" the sadness flashing in her eyes and voice again.

"Oh it takes a lot more than that to keep Ranma Saotome Down. As I said he just doesn't know how strong I really am…so you ready to head home" a big smile appearing on his face.

"Yes lets go…I hope no ones upset dinner might be a little late tonight." she said as they both started down the road to their home.

"I'm sure their fine I just hope Akane doesn't try to cook in your absence"

"OH, I didn't think of that yes we should hurry home"

It is only about a five minute walk from the clinic back to the Tendo home once they reached the door and began to take there shoes off.

"Were home" Kasumi stated in her cheery voice.

"Where have you been Kasumi? Wasn't dinner supposed to be an hour ago?" Soun asked his oldest daughter.

"I'm very sorry father…"

As Ranma listened to Kasumi's apology he started to resent Mr. Tendo for the way he was treating her. If he was that worried about dinner he could have ordered some or made some thing himself. What was he going to do when Kasumi finally got married and moved out? When he came around from his thoughts saw that his father was charging forward toward him and bonked him on the head

"Ow old man what did you do that for?"

"Who was the girl you were with today what kind of man goes around with other women behind his fiancé's back?"

"What are you talking about old man?"

"Akane came home from school very upset today. Nabiki told us she saw you in front of the school with lipstick al over your face!"

"Kodachi! She got me with those stupid roses of hers and I was paralyzed! Then shampoo showed up and she kicked me"

"So you were messing around with two women while your Bride to be was in school have you no shame boy'

"Did you listen to anything I just said it wasn't my FAULT!"

"You better go upstairs boy and apologize to Akane"

"Why do I have to apologize? She's the one that hit me!"

Soun's giant Terrifying head came upon Ranma and bellowed

"YOU WERE RUNNING AROUND ON MY DEAR AKANE GO SAY YOU SORRY AND SHE HAD BETTER TAKE YOU BACK!"

"OK OK I'm going" and with that he hoped up the stairs he lingered for a long while outside Akane's door but finally he knocked.

"Akane are you in there it's me Ranma"

"Go away you PERV!"

"Akane could you at least hear me out"

"Fine what?!"

He went on to explain all the days events leaving out what happened with him and Kasumi after a moment Akane slowly opened the door.

"Alright I believe you Ranma"

"Why do you always get so upset with me I cant help the lunatics that fallow me around"

Sniff "yeah that's what you say"

"What's that supposed to mean? Oh... I get it your Jealous! Ha admit it!"

"Who would be jealous of an Idiot like you?!"

"Now that's the Akane I know. The sad look doesn't suit an uncute tomboy like you"

"Sorry for Being so UNCUTE!" and with that she slammed the door in his face

"Well" he thought "at least she's back to normal"

A voice came trailing up the stairs.

"Ranma can you please tell Akane and Nabiki that dinner is ready."

"Yeah" he shouted back he decided to tell Nabiki first to give the tomboy a few more moments to calm down as he approached Nabiki's door a thought struck him.

Knock Knock "enter" came Nabiki's voice Ranma opened her door.

"Dinners ready Nabiki."

"Ok thanks"

"Could you tell Akane for me?"

"She's still pissed at you huh?"

"Yeah you could say that"

"OK but its going to cost you."

Grown "how much?"

"I'll let you know wink"

Ranma makes his way down stairs and is surprised to see he is the first one down to dinner and sits down at the table.

"Ranma can you help me in the kitchen please?"

He looked up from the table Kasumi asking for help?

"Uhh sure Kasumi"

Wandering into the kitchen he notices Kasumi happily humming to herself.

"Uhh what do you need help with Kasumi?"

"Can you set the table please" she retorts without looking up

"um, Sure" He walks over by her reaching over her head to get to the plates getting that same jolt as her Feminine aroma hits his nostrils.

"Sorry our fathers are giving you such a hard time" still without looking at him.

'ahh its nothing, I'm used to it….and um…Than…uh... never mind…" "Why is it so hard to just say thank you I know she doesn't hear it nearly enough" he thought.

Ranma gathered up all the plates and walked out to the living room where Soun and Genma were now sitting at the table

"Hmph…Now my son is carrying dishes have you no shame or do you it just to torment me boy …Oh curse the day when my son became a girl"

"who you callin a girl old man?'

"Ranma my boy have I not spent the last fourteen years trying to teach you what it means to be a man…a man among men?"

"All I know is your 'Teaching' has led me to lose my manhood dose that sound like you're a qualified Sensei?"

"You know son" approaching Ranma. "If your going to wine like a girl and do the women's work you might as well look like one!" and with that he hurled Ranma into the koi pond.

As Ranma sank down to the bottom of the pond he felt his bandages slip over his ribs causing a shooing pain in his side making him unable to resurface. As the pain subsided he popped his head out.

"Damn you old man!"

"NO Dinner for you Ranma go to the training hall and do your katas…I will train that weakness out of you…or do you want me to call your mother?"

"EP... Fine but I hope choke on it old man"

Kasumi's heart dropped, from where she was standing in the doorway to the dining room she watched the whole altercation and it filled her whole being with pity for the young pig-tailed boy. The rest of the family enjoyed there dinner as Ranma did his best to train but hungry cold and broken is a bad way to train every punch he threw felt like agony he could feel his broken rib grinding away as he moved swaying this way and that his anger growing resentment toward his whole life filling his heart until he broke down and fell to his knees

"don't cry Saotome…Men don't cry…your weak….'no I'm not'…then why are you crying"

The voice of his father ringing in his head "Your pitiful son….Your Weak…you call yourself a man?......I'm so ashamed..."

The pain in his heart and the pain in his sides finally bested him and feeling the tears coming ran from the dojo, when he was just outside he leapt to the roof and finally broke down completely.

"Look at me now, I am weak, pop was right I don't have the right stuff, Sniff I'm so alone…."

After dinner Akane retried back up to her room Nabiki hung around to watch TV while Genma and Soun played chess. Kasumi did all her nightly choirs. After cleaning up the kitchen and sweeping up the floors she had to take the trash out. She was just coming back in when she herd girls voice and she was crying. Looking around Kasumi saw that it was Ranma in Girl-Form nut he had never herd him cry no matter what form he was in. she took a deep steadying breath and tried to push it out of her mind after all it was none of her business and she knew that Ranma would not want anyone to have seen him in that state. as she ventured back in the Tendo home she came back into the dinning room seeming that everyone had gone to bed she thought she would do something nice for him and proceeded to make him some dinner she knew he hadn't eaten much that day so after whipping up a simple diner of leftover chicken and rice she heated up some water do that he could change back into his male form before he ate. After setting his dinner on the table she went back into the kitchen to fetch the warm water and found Ranma raiding the fridge.

"Oh Ranma I made you some dinner and theirs a kettle on the hot plate for you too."

Blink Blink "Thanks Kasumi" he spoke as he was putting the items he had pilfered back in the ridge.

"I thought everyone had gone to bed."

"I was just on my way but I thought you might want a snack before bed" she said as she picked up the kettle and poured it on his head.

"That's better, thank you"

She just smiled at him and led him out to the dinning room and sat him down in front of his food.

"Would you like some tea Ranma-Kun?"

"Ranma-Kun? You've never called me that before"

"I'm sorry would you prefer if I didn't?"

"N-No its fine it's just…been a long time since I herd anyone say it"

"So would you like some tea...Ranma-Kun?"

"Yeah Thanks…Kasumi"

Ranma didn't know why but he couldn't bring himself to be so causal with kasumi and the fact that she was being so nice to him (not that she wasn't always nice to every) somehow made him feel uncomfortable. She went off to get him some tea and he was left alone with his own thoughts mostly they just deweled on the fact the he had just broken down for the first time in his life and that he thought maybe his father was right in that he was still weak and needed more training. Kasumi returned shortly with the tea and to his surprise she did not just leave him and go to bed but had poured a second cup for herself and sat opposite of him at the table.

"I thought you were going to bed?"

"I just thought you might like some company."

Ranma just stared down into his tea not knowing what to say he never had spent any alone time with her but she was the first to speak.

"How are your injuries?"

"Well... my fingers are fine and my head doesn't hurt very much"

"How about your broken rib?"

"Oh its fine I can barely tell that's there's anything wrong with it"

Kasumi stood up so suddenly I caused Ranma to finch back for a moment he thought he might have just practiced he most powerful martial art on Kasumi the Ranma Saotome Foot-In-Mouth technique

But she just strode around the table and kneeled next to him much too close for his comfort and stared him right in the eyes, he blinked, but she just held his gaze.

Blink Blink

POKE

"Ahhhhgerrrrrrr! What did you do that for?" Ranma spat a kasumi as she withdrew her finger.

"Just as I thought you never were a convincing liar"

"But you didn't have to poke me so hard"

"Maybe that will teach you not lie to me"

"Look I'm having a bad night so if you don't mind I'm going off to bed"

"Alright good night Ranma-Kun"

Kasumi watched as Ranma tramped up the stairs thinking to herself how she could help this sad…Man?

"No he's just a sad and confused boy not a man." But did she really feel this way? She wasn't sure of her own feelings though.

"He stills needs someone to help him…but how? Maybe I'll just sleep on it"

So after clearing the table and washing the dishes she went off to bed. After about and hour of laying there tossing and turning unable to find sleep she thought she might just take a bath to relax. While gathering up her bathing necessities she headed to the bath room. After striping off her evening garments she sat on the stool filling up her wash pale with cool water taking out her scrub brush she started to soap her self up washing all her body with the cool water trying to was away her troubles for the day as she was rinsing herself off she looked down at her body looking at her breast thinking.

"Hmm I'm only 21 and there already beginning to sag and look at my waist and thighs I really need to get more exercise "craning around and looking down she smiles.

"At least I still have a cute butt"

After rinsing off she sat on the corner of the bath running the hot water thinking about many things she didn't feel herself capable of saying or doing and a pang of jealousy griped her as she thought about how many times Akane and Ranma have seen each other in the buff in this very bathroom. Just once in her life she would like to something like that happen to her to be there with another person totally exposed body and soul of coarse she knew that those two didn't think of it in that way but Akane was an impetuous child the baby of the family who never grew up and Ranma….he was so different from all the other men she knew. Another stab of jealousy as she remembered all the times Ranma had risked his life to save his ungrateful sister. The last time he was nearly killed by Pantyhose trying to save her and less than twelve hours later she had already malleted him sending him back to the clinic. It was true that more than half of the time he spoke he did while nibbling on his shoe laces but the amount of pain she had inflicted on him was…there was no other way of putting it…Cruel…yes that was the only word she thought fit her sister's actions. And yet he never hit her back… never…and half the time he never even try to doge her malleting she was sure he could of everything you could say about Ranma Saotome you could not deny he was one of the best martial artist in the world but he was also kind and gentle a little rough on the out side but she thought that was because of the life he had lead traveling around all over the place with his father never having any real friends and never having much social interaction at all. But over the last two years she was starting to see him for what he really was…a man who doses anything he can to help those he cares about. Having filled the bath she slips in and wave of relaxation hit her almost immediately. She grabs her washcloth from the edge of the bath and after dipping it in the soothing hot water folds it neatly and puts it on her head. She sinks lower into the bath letting her ears drop blow the water witch is of course the time that someone knocks on the door.

Ranma opens up the door to the bath looking around to make sure no one was in there having walked in on Akane so many time but in the little changing room with the washer into he didn't see anyone clothes laying about(of course Kasumi would never leave anything just laying about) he took off his cloths and opened the door to the bath it being late and he not really looking around he didn't notice some else was in the bathroom so he just sat down on the stool and began to fill his wash pale with cool water he hated the fact that he had to turn into a girl every time he wanted to bathe but was used to it by now. Kasumi still with her eyes closed enjoying just laying down in the bath suddenly became aware that she heard water running and sat up to see who it was figuring it was just one of her sisters she got quite a shock to see the wide muscular back and black pig-tail sitting not ten feet from her frozen by shock she made an almost inaudible gasp but his highly trained senses heard it as if she had shouted in his ear. Horror Stuck him a little voice in his head told him not to turn around but it when unheard slowly tremulously he turned to see the face of doom something deep in his heart told him who I had to be before he ever turned around he knew it had to be Akane. It took a moment to register who he was looking at. Soft brown hair big scared eyes, beautiful face, and a nice pair of ... Ranma stood up out of fear looking to get out of there but it also gave him a bird's eye view of her whole body. The shock stating to wear of her eyes wandered down his body noticing his large chest rippling arms perfect six pack abs and …..Oh my... he certainly wasn't a boy.

Ranma being the first one to act shut his eyes and dropped down in to his begging position.

"Sorry Sorry Sorry I'm SO SORRY!... I didn't know any….."

While he was pleading his patented luck kicked in and Akane woke up to use the bathroom seeing no sign on the door she just walked in and froze. All she saw was her sister holding washcloth over here breast and a naked Ranma prostrate on the floor. Retrieving her mallet from thin air she swung it back and the last thing that went thought Ranma head was the thought

"I hope Akane never finds out about this She'd KILL ME!" well that, and the floor.

"Oh no Akane what did you do that for"

"WHAT! This pervert was trying to molest you"

"No he wasn't it was an accident"

"heh! You don't know him Kasumi he's a total Hentai!"

"Listen Akane I came to take a bath because I couldn't sleep I didn't put the occupied sign up it's my fault."

"Yeah then why was he Naked in here creeping toward you on the floor?"

"He wasn't he was just apologizing f-"

"For what being a Pervert?"

Akane stormed out of the bath room as angry as she had ever been why was Kasumi trying to defend him. She went back to her room fuming just repeating.

"Ranma…Idiot…Pervert….Ranma…Idiot…"

"Ranma-kun are you alright?" asks a still nude Kasumi Tendo

"GAWaerurd…DeeEEUrp.."

"Oh My….."

Kasumi hurried off to get her robe while Simi conscious Ranma continued to lie in a heap on the floor. Rushing back to him and covering him with a towel she turns him over to see that he didn't look too badly hurt.

"Ranma-Kun…Ranma-Kun" she calls to him while shaking him gently "Ranma-Kun are you alright?"

Ranma comes to rubbing his head

"ooohhhh…What happened?"

"Akane she-"

"Figures"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah….S..S..Sorry for walking in on you…"

"NO!...I mean no..sigh…it was my fault it was late and I didn't think to put up the sign."

As Ranma was getting up the towel he was wearing slipped off. He quickly covers himself back up while his face turns a vivid shade of red and runs from the bathroom back down the hall into his room leaving Kasumi all alone in the bathroom all flustered seeing as she was kneeling down when his towel fell and got a close up view of his little warrior. Recounting the night's events in her head she cleans up the bathroom and makes a mental note to call the mason in the morning to fix the floor. Heading off to bed head buzzing full of thoughts of Ranma, how he's treated, what Akane dose to him, his body, all the stress from having so many fiancé, his body, and his manhood. She shakes her head trying in vain to clear *Those* images from her mind. Lying down in bed she drifts off to sleep dreaming all of very very naughty thing one could do with a half boy-half girl.

Rising early Kasumi set out to get breakfast ready. Heading down stairs and into the dinning room she sees that someone is already at the table looking sleepily into the distance. Still wearing his standard white shirt and boxer shorts he senses someone else has entered the room with him.

'Good morning Ranma-Kun." Kasumi spoke in her sweet cheery voice

"Good morning Kasumi….listen about last night I-"

"As far as I'm concerned it never happened so don't worry Ranma-Kun, have you been up all night?"

"Yeah after….the thing that didn't happen I couldn't sleep and the old mans snoring was buggin me so I came down here"

"Hmm..Well sense your up would you mind helping me get breakfast ready for everyone?"

"Sure"

Following her into the kitchen she busied herself with getting out ingredients for the morning meal taking out fruits and vegetables a slab of meat and various containers and utensils.

'Ummm…what can't I do" Ranma asks hesitantly

"Well you could boil some water for the tea"

While trying to give instructions to him she lost her focus for cutting the vegetables and the knife slipped over her index finger making a rather deep cut. She recoiled from the pain and Ranma ran to her.

"Are you OK"?

"Yes it just a cut how silly of me"

"Yeah that looks bad hold on let me get the first aid kit" Ranma said while running over by the stove where it was kept.

"Here Kasumi sit down" he said gently pulling her to a small chair in the corner by the door.

"Oh I don't want to be a bother"

"Your not, how many times have you used this kit on me now it's my turn so please just sit here"

Placing the kit on the floor and opening it he pulls out a sterile gauze pad and mops up the blood on her finger. She notices his hands, how gentile he is being with her, how she had seen these very hands smash threw wood and concrete and yet as rough and callused they were she could tell the expert care he was using when touching her like she was made of glass and would shatter at any moment. After applying the bandage she tried to stand up to resume her cooking but Ranma held her down firm.

"Your injured you just stay here I'll make breakfast"

"You're far more injured than I am Ranma-kun"

"Just sit there please"

Giving into him she gave him a little nod and a smile as he set to work preparing breakfast.

"Let me show you how a real martial artist make breakfast" he said with al the bravado he could muster

She was amazed by not only the speed of his hands but the way his whole body got into the act, it was like a dance, a perfect series of movements not one wasted step. Using his Chestnuts roasting on an open fire technique he slice all the fruits and vegetables in a matter of seconds tossing them into the air and catching them in separate bowls each one perfectly cut. Kasumi was really enjoying the show not only because he was quite entertaining, make the whole thing out to look like a performance but also because it had been so long since anyone had cooked for her. Next he took the chicken spinning it in his hands and doing something she couldn't see it hit the plate fully cooked. Filing each plate with the morning's meal the casually tossed them out the kitchen door each one landing on the table not spilling a morsel of food. He turned back to her. With the look of wonder on her face he couldn't help but smile.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Well... you know with all the crazy martial artist that come around here I thought it was just a matter of time before somebody form a school of martial arts cooking came to challenge me."

"I had no idea, I knew you practiced day and night but I didn't know you were training like this"

"Yeah but don't tell pop he thinks cooking is only for the women"

"But I couldn't take credit for your cooking Ranma-Kun."

"You have to look if you don't wanna say you did it just don't say anything at all."

Breakfast went fine Kasumi never mentioned that Ranma did the cooking even though there were several praises toward the meal she felt bad about taking credit but honored his wishes after breakfast Akane and Nabiki went off to school Genma went off to his part time job at Dr. Tofu's and Soun went into town to stock up on sake. Kasumi started her morning routine as she was cleaning up breakfast she wondered where Ranma had run off to she hadn't seen him since he finished eating he had looked depressed this morning. After she had washed the dishes and sanitized the kitchen she when to the laundry room to find it was empty shocked (for it had never happened before she wondered where all the cloths had gone once she had gotten back down stairs she saw all the laundry had already been washed and was drying out on the line but that wasn't all. All of her morning chores were already done the floors were swept and washed the trash was taken out the house was sparkling clean yet there was still no sign of Ranma. She was certain he had done all her choirs but couldn't figure out how and why. Why, she had some idea but the 'how' was more troubling how could a man or anyone for that matter especially with the injuries he had complete her entire morning routine in a matter of ten minutes. She was beginning to really worry about him now. Searching the house she found no sign of him he wasn't in his room or the dojo or anywhere in the house. Then a thought hit her he's not 'in' the house so going out side and into there shed she got out a latter and putting it on one of the lower roofs she slowly made her way up. Once on the roof she clambered around carefully until she heard him snoring, peaking over a crest she saw him laid out in the center of the roof fast asleep.

"Wow he is cute when he's sleeping" the recognition of the thought griped her "where did that come from"

She wondered while she continued to stare at him. But she couldn't help it ever since they had been together at Dr. Tofu's every time he was close to her every time he looked deeply into her eyes she couldn't help it her pulse quickened her face grew warm and an almost paralyzing fear tugged at her heart though she couldn't explain it unless… "Am I falling for Ranma?…No no no I can't be…I shouldn't…he's Akane's fiancé, but how does he feel, NO!" she forcefully told herself trying to clear the thoughts of him from her head. Looking back at Ranma she jumped back to see that he was gone. And at once realized she was falling she had lost her footing and now was sliding down the roof closing her eyes waiting for the crash that never came. She kept her eyes closed for a moment waiting for her mind to catch up on what was going on then looking up she saw the face of Ranma and it was in pain. He set her down and dropped to one knee holding his side and asking if she was all right.

"Yes I'm fine but you shouldn't have not with your injuries."

"You rather I let you fall?"

"I" she stammered and taking a steadying breath "no…thank you Ranma" she gave him a small bow and a somber smile.

"What were you doing up there you could have been hurt."

"I was looking for you I hadn't seen you since breakfast and…."

"And"

"And you did all my work without a word, nothing, I was worried about you."

"…I just wanted to something nice for you. You are always so kind to me and pop" he said rather nervously pushing his fingers together in front of him.

"Thank You Ranma-Kun" she said with a beaming smile and a deep bow this time.

As the moments passed an uncomfortable silence fell between them both each wanting to say more but each fearing they had said too much.

"Would you like to have some tea with me Ranma-kun?"

"ahh no I have to go…Bye"

And without saying another word he jumped to the roof ran along the edge for a moment and leaped over the wall and out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Kasumi was slightly hurt that Ranma had run away. She stared after him for a moment, and went back into the house not sure what to do. She rarely had the house all to herself with nothing to do. She decided to go out to do some shopping; she did have to pick up groceries for tonight's dinner. Returning to the kitchen she headed over to the fridge where she kept the money and the shopping list, but it was gone and she knew who took it, and she was going to confront him. Not only had he done all the work inside the house he was trying to do all her activities and as much as she enjoyed someone finally helping her she was not going to be treated like an invalid she lived there too and she was going to pull her own weight. Though she was very annoyed at Ranma she wasn't sure it was for doing her work there was something else lurking in the back of her mind or maybe it was the back of her heart. So making up her mind she went up stairs to change, fifteen minute later she was back down and heading out the door with no trace of the smile on her face but a deep look of determination in her eyes.

He had run all the way to the park his sides agonized him. He knew that the acrobatics he had bee performing to get around town was only making it worse but he was determined to complete his task though he knew not why, no that's wasn't true he knew but he fought hard against the feelings bubbling up inside of him. Shaking the image of Kasumi's face from his head he took out the list and scanned it.

"I need to go to the bakery first, then to the butcher to get the pork and the chicken…" the voice in his head trialed off.

"Ni hao Ranma!" said a bubbly voice

Ranma turned around to see Shampoo running at full speed in her purple Chinese dress, high heals with her lavender hair pull back in a bow. She made a Hugh flying leap and Glomp securely attached herself to his arm causing him to tumble backwards she laid on top of him pining him to the ground. He winced as the pain in his sides shot back up.

"Hi shampoo" he said dully

"Wo ie ni Ranma" Shampoo softly replied.

"W-What? Wait a second Shampoo y-y-you cant just say that to anyone like that."

"Shampoo no say that to anyone, say only to husband….Wo ie ni Ranma"

"but were not married Shampoo I mean were too young and….uhh…I'm not out of school yet so…uhh…yeah…"

"Ranma Shampoo chase you now for two years I no want chase you no more so grandma and shampoo come up with plan."

"Plan?" he asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"yes shampoo plan is if Ranma bed shampoo then he is honor bound to shampoo and we know Ranma is man of honor…Te he" giving him a wink.

"Wait bed you? What do you mean….OH! YOU MEAN!!..."

"Yes Ranma it time for Shampoo to clam what's her's."

"B-B-But we cant just 'do it' just like that I-I-I mean I have a headache uhh... I'm not in the mood…. Its my time of the month…"

"you no get out of this Ranma" she said with a dangerous look in her eye

It gave him enough of a shock to see that look that he dropped his guard for a moment but that was all she needed and her tom-toms came crashing down onto his head. As everything was fading to black he saw a look of victory in her face and then he saw no more.

Akane and Nabiki were walking home from school when Nabiki spoke up.

"Ahh I'm glad it was only a half day today if we hurry we can make it home in time for Kasumi to make us lunch." Nabiki said happily.

"Yeah if that idiot Ranma hasn't eaten it all before we get home" Akane said in a huff.

"You know Akane if you don't start being nicer to Ranma he might just get tired of you and go with one of his other fiancés."

"As if I care Nabiki he can do whatever he likes it not like I want to marry him anyway."

"That's what you say but if that were true you wouldn't get so upset every time one of the other girls comes around. You can lie to yourself all you want sis but I know you care for him."

"I do NOT get upset I'm just tired of the little pervert always hanging around, and if you like him so much why don't you marry him!"

"Like I told you many times I don't really care what happens as soon as I finish collage I'm out of here anyway I'm off to Tokyo to make my real fortune. You're the one who wants to keep the dojo running right."

"Yes but I don't need HIM for that I can run it by myself. I don't need anyone Nabiki"

"If you keep up that attitude your going to end up as an old spinster living in the dojo with fifty cats"

"hmph! At least they would keep Ranma away. Besides he's the one who always says that I'm not cute and I'm a tomboy I don't know if he's cares for me at all. I mean we've been together for two years now and we have never gotten that close."

"because you wont let him. Listen Akane think about how many times he has risked his life to save you how many times has he gone past his limit just to keep you safe if you ask me he has gone above and beyond to show you how much he cares for you but one little mistake on his part and you whip out the mallet and strike him down."

"Not every time…Its his fault… I don't know why I act that way…I…" Akane replied meekly.

It was about this time when they were turning the corner to Dr. Tofu's place seeing Genma there sweeping up the front walkway they waved and said hello. He greeted them as Dr. Tofu was walking out the front door.

"Oh hello Akane, Nabiki how are you two today?"

"Were fine any patients today?" Akane said looking down at her feet and blushing a bit.

"oh only the usual today how's Ranma doing are you being gentle with him Akane?"

Akane's face went grew a deeper shade of red.

"Of coarse Dr. I… well I mean…" she trailed off.

"How about it Nabiki has she been nice to Ranma sense he's been injured?"

"Oh yes she has been a perfect lady around him lately Dr. Tofu." She said giving him one of her emotionless smiles.

"You owe me five thousand yen for that one Akane." She whispered to Akane.

"OH" Akane said with a start but resigned to it and just dropped her head to her chest.

"well we have to be going Dr. see you later." Akane said taking off at a run.

"see you later Dr. Tofu" Nabiki said giving him a small bow and walking off after her sister.

"hmmm… Akane seemed a little odd didn't she Mr. Saotome?...AH!" he gave a yelp seeing that Genma had changed to his panda form and held up a sign that read.

"I wouldn't know I'm just a panda"

"Well that should to it for today Mr. Saotome thank you for all your hard work today."

Genma held up a sign that read.

"Thank you doctor I'll be going now."

"when I find him I'm going to let him know that he cant keep doing things like this I know he's just trying to help but he's hurt he should be resting and what with him running off like that I don't think the hates my company that much." Kasumi said to herself feeling a bit more emotional than usual.

"I just wanted to have tea with him as a thank you for all the hard work he did today. Well maybe he's just nervous around girls since half of them have tried to kill him or poison him or trick him into doing various thing or…Oh My well I would be worried too if all those thing had happened to me. Maybe I should just give him some space I'm sure I'll see him at home later anyway, what am I doing out here anyway this isn't like me"

Kasumi had reached the park in her search for Ranma just in time to see shampoo carrying an unconscious Ranma over her shoulder and leaping out of sight.

"wha?… What was shampoo doing with Ranma? Oh dear I have to get home and tell somebody!"

Kasumi started to run back to the house but had to slow down to a brisk walk from being so out of breath.

"I really need to get more exercise but I cant give up Ranma's in danger!"

She tried to speed back up to a run but the stitch in her side was too much for her and once again she dropped her pace back down to a brisk walk. a short time later she had reached the front door and was relived to see that her fathers, Akane's, and Nabiki's shoes were all in the entranceway.

"HELP"! Kasumi cried "Somebody Help me!"

The three people in the house dropped what they were doing and ran to the front door where a very exhausted looking Kasumi was kneeling on the front step.

"What Is it Kasumi?" Nabiki asked showing genuine concern.

"Is someone after you?" Akane asked looking both scared and angry.

"Did some one do something to you my dear" Soun Ask.

"No its not me Ranma…"

"RANMA!" they all shouted together.

"What did he do to you sis?" Nabiki asked raising her eyebrow.

"Something perverted no doubt." Akane said angrily.

"Why would he go after you my daughter he has Akane."

"He does not have me father!"

"Please listen to me" Kasumi pleaded "Shampoo kidnapped him I saw her carrying him off toward the cat café."

"Oh geez sis you had me worried for a sec I thought some one was in danger. I'm sure he'll be fine." Nabiki said her interest visibly dropping.

"I don't care if he goes with that hussy. He can do whatever he wants." Yelled Akane turning her nose up.

"I'm sure he's fine Kasumi he'll probably be back in time for dinner." Her father said consolingly

Her mind was racing how could she convey the danger she knew he was in. as she sat there Genma back in his human form walked in the door. Seeing him a thought accrued to her.

"But Ranma has all the money to buy groceries for dinner tonight. If we don't get him back soon their wont be anything to eat tonight."

Genma stood there with a confused look on his face and a deep concern for his dinner. Soun quickly explained what had happened to Ranma and locking arms and striking impressive poses.

"We have to save Ranma a true martial artist would never sit around while some one is suffering !"

"Right you are Soun-Kun we have to save my dinner, I mean my son. The honor of a martial Artist is at sake here." Genma bellowed with tears in his eyes.

"Hmph! Well I don't care I hope he never comes back"

"Akane! He is your fiancé you have to come with us to save him. You wouldn't let your father starve would you?"

"well you guys have fun let me know when dinners going to be ready." Nabiki said giving them a wave and walking off to her room.

Soun and Genma grabbed Akane and ran off leaving a very exasperated Kasumi in the doorway.

"I hope He's alright why do things like this always happen to him?" Kasumi thought as she removed her shoes and went into the house still wishing she could go with them but she knew there was nothing she could do now.

Back at the Cat Café shampoo and Cologne were standing down stairs in the restaurant with mousse discussing their plans for Ranma.

"What is HE doing here? Today I will defeat him and make shampoo my own!" Mousse said trying to impress Shampoo.

"Be quite Mousse, Shampoo already has Son-in-law and he has defeated you so many time its pathetic."

"But…Shampoo is supposed to be my bride I have to defeat him so she will love me."

"Listen Mousse Shampoo love Ranma no matter what you do that never change. I hate you!"

Mousse was gathering his courage to reply to shampoos stinging words when cologne dowsed him with cold water reducing him to duck and locked him in a cage where he quaked angrily.

"Now my great granddaughter are you ready to do what you must to get your husband. I know you have never been with a man before but you are a beautiful woman and he wont be able to resist you for long. Ho ho HO! You remind me of myself when I was younger with my first man."

Shampoo went a little green when a mental image of her shriveled shrunken great grandmother being with a guy. Shaking that horrifying image from her mind she readied herself for the task at hand.

"Yes great grandmother Shampoo ready now. Shampoo give herself body and soul to Ranma and make him hers."

"good then get upstairs and go make him a man and you a woman… and hopefully me my first great great grandchild."

That was what cologne really wanted out of this relationship she really didn't care that much about her great grandchild or Ranma but she knew how strong a child between them would be and if they had a son he could carry the Amazon race to new heights of power.

Shampoo slowly pushed the door to her room open, she was scared but also excited. She noticed her body seemed to be more sensitive at this moment, she could feel the soft fabric of her clothes as it moved about her body. Every step she took swinging her hips the top of her shirt would rub against her nipples sending little wave of pleasure all throughout her body. She felt ho,\t and she was sweating. Her panties felt tight and as she leaned over the still unconscious Ranma they tightened up in her groin causing a tingle of electricity to emanate from her most sacred area. She looked over Ranma's limp form. Running her hand up and down his chest feeling his bulging muscles she could almost feel the strength emanating from him. Leaning closer to his face she took a deep breath of his sent. His manly odor heightened her excitement causing her nipple to be come erect. Her shirt was stifling her now. Undoing the top two buttons letting her ample cleavage bulge out relived some of her tension. Was she really going to do this? Was she ready to give herself up, and to let a man truly dominate her? Yes, it was too late to turn back now. Slowly she slid her hand up to his neck, turning his head toward her, she gently kissed his lips. For as hard as his body was his lips were soft and warm. Her first kiss from Ranma, it was not as she would have hoped it would have been, she wanted it to be reciprocal with him kissing her willingly and of coarse conscious. So slowly she unbuttoned his shirt talking care to be gentle undoing each button until she spread his shirt open revealing his bare chest. Using both of her hands she softly stroked his chest rubbing over his nipples witch responded limitedly. She marveled at how hard they had become to her touch. She was really enjoying exploring another's body and she wasn't going to waist a moment of it. Her breast seamed to have grown even larger, fuller as if they were engorged with the passion she now felt. Removing the final buttons on her own top she tossed it carelessly into the corner but even her bra felt tight now. She removed to as well tossing it listlessly into the same corner. Looking down she saw that they had indeed grown, she was slightly confused about it but they felt wonderful. She cupped each one in her hands gently squeezing them and rolling them in her hands. Her face limitedly went scarlet and she felt a rush of moisture between her legs. Spreading them slightly she saw that this moisture had seeped all the way thru her cotton pants. She was embarrassed now she thought she might have just wet herself. Ignoring the lifeless heap that was Ranma she remover he pants and carefully examined them, the wetness there wasn't urine it was thicker, sticky and had a strong sweet odor. Deciding to explore further she took off her panties to see that her area was also larger than normal the lips were Hugh almost bulging and her clitoris was twice its normal size. Running her hand down to it she rubbed it gently. It made her body feel like it was on fire but it was not a painful thing. It was just a shooting heat rising up from there. Her head was swimming and now she understood what pleasure the flesh held, and she wanted more. Now having a deep passion for the man laying in her bed she wanted his hands on her body. She wanted to feel the strength in his hands the warmth from his body and the feel of his lips. Turning back to him now she grabbled his hands and ran them around her ample breasts. It was a wonderful sensation having another touching such a privet part of her body. Running his hand down to her moist spot she moved it slowly around her clit until brushing his finger on it. She almost collapsed from the intense feeling she got from his touch. She stood up and turned around she knelt down on the bed carefully straddling his body she bent lower till her breast were lying on his chest she mover them up and down his chest bringing them up to his neck then down to his waist. She was wondering now if she wanted him to awaked for she was having do much fun having him docile able to do as she pleased with him. But one thought was in her mind now she wanted to see 'it' the part that made a man, a man. So with a mischievous smile she rolled back onto her knees and undid his belt rather hastily, she tugged at the waist band of his pants but realized she couldn't get them off with her sitting on his legs leaping up to the end of the bed she grabbled a pant leg and pulled, it was not as easy as she thought it was going to be it was almost like his pants were fighting to stay on. But she pulled them to the left and right and finally got them off. Ranma made a moan and a sleepy request for fried fish before falling silent again. She saw what she was looking for thru a little window in his boxers. Better for her she thought if she didn't have to take them off as well crawling back onto the bed she made her way to his waist and slipping her hand in the his shorts pulled out the object of her desire and wasn't impressed. It was not the size that didn't peek her interest but it was the way it was so… flimsy. Everything else on his body was solid and she wanted this part of him to be solid as well. But she continued to play with it bending it to the left then to the front rolling it around in her palms. She noticed it began to grow very warm, and become more solid. She thought she had figured it out all she had to do was make it warm and it would become as hard as the rest of his body so she bent down low over it placing her breast on top of it and swaying back and forth. Within seconds it was hard as a rock and slightly larger this was what she had been waiting for her great grandmother had told her what to do from this point on, she had to put this part of Ranma into her. Repositioning her hips directly over his she slowly lowered herself holding his manhood one hand and still lowering herself…..When the door burst open!

"Shampoo we have come to save Ranma!...WHAT!" Genma had exclaimed deep shock covering his face

Soun could only stand there glued to the spot his mind unable to cope with what his eyes were seeing. Akane had not yet entered the room for she was still down stairs being the distraction to cologne. Genma was the first to recover.

"RANMA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BOY! YOUR FIANCE IS DOWNSTAIRES RIGHT NOW AND WE FIND YOU UP HERE WITH ANOTHER WOMAN!!" his face contorted with rage.

Hearing these words Soun snapped out of his trance. His mind was finally catching up to what was going on.

"Ranma…Shampoo…naked…NAKED?" Soun said realization hitting him like a stack of bricks.

Shampoo had froze on the spot with Ranma's manhood tremulously close to entering her. But her mind had snapped out of the haze of passion it was in moments before and pure unbridled anger overtook her now.

"LEAVE NOW YOU NO BOTHER US NOW!" shampoo spat at the two men in her doorway a look of purest loathing in her eyes.

Genma quavered at the look that shampoo gave them but still not realizing that his son was knock out he when back to pleading for his son to stop what he was doing with of coarse went unheeded. Cologne was quickly catching on to the commotion upstairs and a prickle of fear hit her when she realized that there were unwelcome guest up in her great granddaughters room. She had made the trip upstairs in two big leaps on her staff. Akane quickly fallowing her up the stairs. Cologne turned the corner at the top of the stairs in a flash and saw Soun and Genma standing in the doorway to Shampoos room. Summoning her three thousand year old Chinese techniques she hit them both with a huge Ki blast, causing a micro-tornado to appear under their feet flinging them down the stairs onto Akane who joined them like a human snow ball tumbling down the stairs. Cologne looked in on her great granddaughter's progress and smiled as she took in the seen.

"Good Shampoo in a couple of minutes Son-in-law will be all yours I will make sure you are not disturbed"

Shampoo gave her a quick nod and turned around to the task at hand only to see that Ranma had finally regained conciseness and was staring transfixed on shampoo and what she was doing. At that moment something inside Ranma snapped. A torrent of repressed emotion came pelting hell bent into his waking mind, and he felt something he had rarely experienced rage. He grabbed shampoo by the shoulders and tossed her down on the bed while jumping up himself.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!" Ranma hissed in his rage. "Is this how you want me?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!

Shampoo had never heard Ranma speak so forcefully before and it chilled her to her core. For the first time in her life even through all she battles, trials and tribulations this was the first time she ever felt mortal danger. The look on his contorted face told her if she didn't choose her next words very carefully she may never walk out of this room. She was silent for a long time shrinking further from his gaze, and attempting to cover her self up with a sheet.

"Wo ie ni, Shampoo just want to be with Ranma..."

"You love me you say" Ranma spat the words back at her "if you loved me you wouldn't have just…tried to…and I wasn't even conscious. That's not love. You don't know what that word means if you can say it to me.

"Shampoo only wants…"

"exactly" Ranma said cutting her off. "its always what you want and what that old ghoul wants and I sick of it. I'm sick of her but mostly I'm just sick of you…of you and all your schemes"

Those last word cut into her heart like a knife. She drew back further onto the bed looking for someplace that she would be safe, safe from her pain she now felt, safe from what she had just done, and safe from the wrath of Ranma.

"But shampoo only want make Ranma happy. Shampoo do anything for Ranma."

"OH! And you thought attacking me then forcing yourself on me would please me"

Ranma's fury was reaching the breaking point he rushed her snatching up her thin wrists in his left hand and pulling back his right to strike. He looked into her eyes, his fist shaking, but seeing the absolute terror in them he lost his nerve. He dropped her writs and laughed, a cold empty laugh. His rage was gone but all that replaced it was pain, pain and misery. Quietly he gathered up his cloths dressed and went toward the door to leave. Shampoo had broken down into tears and was sobbing on the bed huddled in the corner when cologne hearing Ranma shouts suddenly stop, rushed back in.

"where do you think you are going Son-in-law you need to consummate your relationship with shampoo I have not come all this way to see her fail now"

Ranma, physically and emotionally drained said nothing but just looked at her without seeing. Once again he tried to make it out the door but she blocked him again.

"Did you hear what I said you will be shampoos husband. You will marry her. And you will bear strong children to make the Amazon tribe stronger."

"Or?" Ranma asked quietly

"No son-in-law no or this time I'm not giving you a choice. No choices, no trials, no tasks. You will just obey me weather you want to or not.

A shadow of a smile flitted across his face he was close to just agreeing with the old ghoul he was so tired of fighting this never ending battle. He had always known that it would end with someone being unhappy it might as well be him. But there was another voice inside him, a small quite voice, but growing stronger. It was laughing at his own thoughts, at his resignation to this ghoul, mocking his self imposed weakness.

"Are you going to give up just like that Ranma?" the voice said

"yes." he answered aloud.

"Why?" the voice replied softly

"'yes' what Son-in-law?" Cologne asked.

"Why?" the voice said again more firmly.

"Leave me alone I don't care anymore" Ranma said

"No I will not leave you alone. You will be with shampoo!"

"That's not true, you still care. Care so much that you have let this pain eat at you, for years, and yet never complained; not sought help; never burdened anyone with it. And even now when you are at your lowest you still don't share you suffering with anyone. Just going to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders forever?

"I DON'T CARE! I don't want to care!

Cologne was beginning to think she was missing something. She though that maybe Ranma had finally lost his grip on reality witch was no good for her she need him healthy. But she was also sensing something else another's presents. She looked around but only saw a still sniveling shampoo and a dazed looking Ranma.

Akane had just finished untangling herself from her father and Mr. Saotome. She headed back up the stairs. After hearing Ranma scream like that she knew he was in trouble and she was going to help him. She may not like being betrothed to Ranma but she was dammed if she was going to let a large breasted hussy like shampoo have him. Running up step after step the image of Ranma with other women floated through her mind infuriating her

"No" she thought "He's mine!"

Soun and Genma being generally cowards, stood at the bottom of the stair shouting at Ranma.

"Ranma don't do it your engaged to Akane she can change she will be a good wife just give it a little more time."

"Ranma think about what your doing, sure shampoo is better looking, and nicer, and a better cook but who will take care of me in my old age if you run off to china? You wouldn't abandon your father would you?"

Ignoring them Akane rushed up the stairs running into shampoos room and getting an awful surprise. A fully naked shampoo barley covered by a sheet crying on the bed. Ranma standing by the door with a horrible empty look in his eyes and an infuriated cologne trying to come to grips with the situation but visibly failing to do so.

"What's going on? What did you two do to Ranma?" Akane asked, fear present in her voice.

"See there is one you could lean on" the voice told him

Ranma had just realized the voice wasn't coming from outside him but it was in his head. Like it was coming through him from some where deep in his heart. And why was a girl's voice in his heart. Nothing was making sense. A sudden panic griped him he wanted out of this room wanted out of the company of others he needed to get away fast before something bad happened.

"Who are you?" he said lifting his head slightly

Cologne and Akane looked shocked each one no knowing if he was speaking to them. Akane stepped forward grabbing Ranma's arm tightly.

"Ranma its me, Akane. Are you ok?"

"I don't know if he can hear you right now Akane" cologne spoke up.

"What's wrong with him what did you do to him this time?"

"Hmmm…I think he did it to himself this time young lady?

"huh? What do you mean? Tell me what's wrong with him!"

"see she dose care about you she just doesn't know how to let you in, but you could give some of your pain to her and she would bear it gladly"

"tell me who you are!" Ranma screamed

"Me? You know who I am."

"I don't, I'm scared, I want out"

Ranma made another attempt at the door but cologne easily knocked him to the floor with her staff.

"your not going anywhere till we figure this out Son-in-law"

"would you stop calling him that he's not your Son-in law!"

Ranma lay as a crumpled heap on the floor without the will to get back up a broken shell of his former self.

"I see, its too much for you right now. Come with me, we'll go somewhere safe for now"

Reaching out his hand desperately grasping for something the others couldn't see he went rigid with a violent jolt his arm dropped and he went limp, but his eyes were still open, but dead, lifeless.

Akane rushed over to him almost in tears she was yelling his name and shaking him roughly. Unable to rouse him, she broke down and started punching him with everything she had screaming his name.

Shampoo was off the bed now, the horror of what she had just witnessed burned in her mind. Wrapping the sheet tightly around her she moved over to her great grandmother.

"Great grandmother must do something" shampoo cried imploringly

"there is nothing I can do shampoo" she said shaking her head "Hey! Girl…Akane! He cant hear you stop that!"

Cologne drew closer to Akane, who was still unable to get a hold of herself and knocked her onto the bed with a wave of her hand.

"I said stop that!...Now if you can get a grip I will tell you what I think happened and get dressed Shampoo!"

While they waited for shampoo to become fully clothed. Akane gently carried Ranma over to the bed and laid him flat. She was stroking his hair being reduced to tears every time she looked into his eyes and finally had to close them. Cologne took out her pipe and was taking deep pulls off it, lost in her own thoughts until Akane interjected.

"Please tell me what's happened to Ranma!"

"Calm down child I don't think he's in any immediate danger. Now be quite and listen" she said before Akane could voice her objections. "I have never seen anything like this before let me just say that now. But I have heard of it. It happens when a warrior has seen too many battles…I hope you both know that every time you match your spirit against someone it cost you a piece of yourself, now the average warrior never needs to be worried about this for when two people with low spirit energy's do battle with one another, they never fight with all there spirit so the cost is very low they would never even know its gone. But when two exceptional warriors fight, they fight with every ounce of spirit they have. And while it may be a spectacular battle to watch it costs the two in the fray dearly.

"so you mean Ranma is out of ki energy? Akane asked.

"No my child Ki energy comes from all living things and although you can deplete yourself and even your surrounding area of ki energy as long as life exists there, the ki energy will come back naturally on its own. What I'm talking about is for lack of a better term is his soul.

"Ranma's Soul how can lose soul?" shampoo asked 'NO! did shampoo take Ranma's soul?"

"Of coarse you didn't you cant just take someone's soul. No as I said before he did this to himself"

"what do you mean? I don't understand"

"look Son-in…Ranma is one of the best martial artist in the world but that is not due only to his skills though they are great, he is one of the best because he will do anything to win, he never quits. Think about it girls how many monstrously strong opponents has he faced, and he has defeated them all, by giving everything he had to the battle including his soul. The soul is an amazing thing, it can give a normal person near super human powers, I mean we've all heard the stories of a mother being able to lift the back end of a car to save her baby.

"Yes a mother love is a powerful thing right Saotome-kun?"

"Oh yes Tendo-kun powerful indeed" Genma finished nodding his head.

"Ba…when did you two idiots get here? Cologne snapped at them.

"We've been here since we sensed Ranma was in danger." Genma replied quietly

"More likely sense everyone stopped yelling you thought it was safe to come up here" Akane said angrily

"How could you say such a thing about your own father Akane?"

"Because its true!"

Cologne getting impatient cleared her throat.

"Your half right you bumbling twits, love is one way to access your soul's power, but never the less most people never have such experiences. One of the reasons I was so impressed with Ranma is that at the age of sixteen he had already developed a way to access his soul's power and add it to his own. Now for a normal person your soul would give you ten times your normal strength in endurance for a very brief period of time but for some one like Ranma who is already ten times stronger than a normal person, it almost makes him invincible for as long as he chooses to use it.

"So that's why he can get beaten to a pulp, and yet always manages to win in the end."

"Yes but it was his bad luck that so many powerful foes came to challenge him. Even though he defeated each one their cost was always less than his for there is only one Ranma but he has fought many foes."

"So all he needs is some rest and he should get better right?" Akane asked with a glimmer of hope in her voice.

"I don't know…I've never heard of anyone coming back from this state, it is said that the eyes are the window to the soul and you saw just as I did his eyes were dead. I don't know if he has any soul left to come back to us with, and what if he dose come back without a soul what kind of creature would he be then?"

"No he's just tried he just needs some rest he'll come back he always dose" Akane said with a shaky voice and tears welling up in her eyes. "He'll come back to us. Right daddy?"

"Uhh of coarse he will" Soun resounded, forcing a smile.

"Yes get your sleep while you can son, as soon as you wake up I'm going to start you on even harder training regiment so that nothing like this happens again."

"Right! Mr. Saotome we'll all help him become strong" Akane's voice cracking and tears now running freely down her face "lets take him home now"

Akane was the only that went toward Ranma she got him into a sitting position and carefully put him on her back, all the time keeping a painful smile on her face but unable to stop the flow of tears. She walked Ranma down stairs and out of the house without saying a word to anyone. Finally she got him out to the street. She had only gone about one block when it started to rain. Akane felt his body shift to girl form. It had a great effect on her mood cause if he could still do that than it wouldn't be long until he was back.

"Where are you taking me?" a famine voice called from behind her.

"AHHHHH!" Akane screamed dropping the person on her back.

Akane ran forward about three meters stopped and turned around to see Girl-Ranma slowly getting up rubbing her backside.

"Oww why'd you drop me like that Akane?"

"Ranma you IDIOT you had us all worried! How dare you?!"

"Wait…can you see me?"

"OF COARSE I can see you what kind of question it that?" Akane roared

"Well what I mean is that I've never been seen before. What's going on?"

"Ranma did you hit your head? Are you ok?"

"Hmm? Me? I'm fine but I'm not Ranma…Hello Akane my name is Ranko."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Akane just stood frozen to the spot. Thinking Ranma must have lost his mind. She blinked, but girl-form Ranma was still there, wearing a bright smile and holding out her hand.

"Ranko? What are you taking about Ranma?" Akane asked nervously.

"Its like I told you I'm not Ranma…Look I know it's kinda confusing right now but I'm not the Ranma you know. Not in the slightest I am a totally different person. AND my name is Ranko."

"OK… Ranko what's your last name?"

"Uh?... I guess I don't have one? Maybe I did once but I don't remember,"

"So how do you know me? If you're different from Ranma?"

"Ummm…well that's sort of complicated."

"Why? What do you mean?

"Well let's just say I know everything that Ranma knows"

"WAIT! You said 'Know' so is Ranma alright do you know where he is?

"Geez! You can't just go for any simple questions can you?...Sigh first Ranma is not alright I'm not even sure he's there anymore he was in really bad shape. But I hope he's still there…and yet I don't, hmm its so different on this side…second, I know where I put him but, if he's still there, I cant tell...you see I lost all contact with him when it started raining." She finished her little speech with a big smile.

"But I need more than that! I have to know."

"Look we can talk all night if you want to but, let's get out of the rain before we both catch a cold."

Akane just nodded and the two of them walked back to the tendo's home.

Kasumi and Nabiki met them at the door. With all out shock written on their faces.

"Daddy called from Dr. Tofu's he said that you were unconscious Ranma and he when there with Mr. Saotome to see if the Doctor knew and remedies for you, but I guess we can call them back since everything's ok" Nabiki said brightly

"That's quite a rare tone for you Nabiki how much did Kasumi have to pay you to act nice to Ranma ?"

"I… well, it was a good price, I always do a family discount you know"

"Oh Ranma-kun I'm glade to see your alright, you know you really worried us all"

"Oh uhhh… I'm not Ran-"

"I think what she's trying to say is were both soaking wet and we would like to get into some dry cloths"

"Oh my yes, would you like me you run you a bath Ranma-Kun?"

"Yes that would be great Kasumi, uh Akane can I talk to you upstairs for a sec?"

Nabiki and Kasumi both looked surprised. Ranma wanting to talk to Akane, and alone? Nabiki raised her eyebrow and a smirk flitted a crossed her face. She knew something must have happened between them and it might be worth some money if she found out. Kasumi's heart sank, Ranma and Akane being alone together, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she was jealous; and angry at Akane. How long would it be until she hurt him again? After all she had put him through, all the misery she brought him, and he always went back to her. What did Akane have that she lacked? But she knew this was how it was supposed to be, no matter how it hurt her.

"Come on kasumi lets let them go get changed I'll help you get that bath ready for them"

"Why Nabiki what are you up to? Ranko asked.

"Nothing, nothing just trying to help." 'Damn Ranma's sharp today' she thought.

Kasumi and Nabiki moved out of the way so that Akane and Ranko could get up stairs. Nabiki watched them ascend the steps with her mind working furiously on what could have brought those two together. The two downstairs waited a moment before following up the stairs. Upon reaching the top step Nabiki saw Akane's door close with both of them in there. Now things were getting strange for her not only did they want to talk to each other but they wanted to be alone in Akane's room. Kasumi walked past Nabiki still trying to figure out why she was so emotionally attached to Ranma lately. She did think it was nice having someone around to help her, but that's not really what concerned her for the first time she had felt that someone around her noticed her, she felt he was on her side and saw what she went through everyday. Kasumi, since her mother had died had felt like she was on the outside of a glass sphere looking in on a family that didn't think about her that didn't need her as part of it, but as long as she continued to wait on them they would keep her around. Her father had barley looked at her since that tragic day and only spoke to her when he waited something. Nabiki at first looked up to kasumi but as the years went by Nabiki same as the rest of them, found that she didn't need her and grew cold toward Kasumi. Akane was always a petulant child and their mother always doted on her. When their mother left them their father still tried to keep that up and scolded Kasumi many times if she tried to deny her anything. But when Ranma came, after getting over the initial shock of his condition and his brash attitude, found he was someone who was selfless, courageous, and though they had been few and far between had moments where he noticed her and that had been the first comfort she had in years. And the last couple of days she knew he understood her and had helped her more than anyone had in years. She wasn't sure why he did it though he didn't do it for praise or he would have told them he did the work. In the back of her mind she had hoped it was because he had feelings for her and maybe he did, but it looked like he had finally committed to Akane. Kasumi was left to wonder if it was something she did this morning to drive him from her. Going into the bathroom she set to work running the bath for who she thought was Ranma and so set out all his bathing necessities she took great care in doing it but all her emotions left a bitter taste in her mouth, she knew she needed to get over these feelings for him but for now she would just go on as normal as she always did, alone.

Nabiki had positioned herself outside Akane's door listening intently to what the couple inside had to say.

"OK what did you want to talk to me about Ranko?"

"Ranko? Who is she talking to?" Nabiki wondered

"Well it's kind of embarrassing but I need to barrow some things…you see Ranma never bought any girl stuff, like a bra or any panties."

"You…want to barrow some underwear?

"I know our body types are different but, I mean, if you don't mind just till tomorrow and I can get some of my own."

"No, I don't mind, its just weird having you ask like that"

"I guess so, but I'm not the 'you' you are referring to, but I guess it will just take awhile for all of you to get used to me"

"I don't mind lending you something's…" Akane told Ranko as she went over to her dresser got out a plain white bra and matching panties "anything else you need?"

"Well…if you don't mind could I barrow a dress too?

Akane nodded and went to the closet got out a simple tan dress and handed it to Ranko.

"Here this should fit you; it used to be Kasumi's"

"Thanks Akane"

"Well I think I'm going to take a bath now and get out of these wet cloths. We could take one together it you want?"

"I…we can't" Akane spluttered, her face going red. "I mean you're a guy…"

"Hmm… yeah I forgot about that this body turns into a guy when it gets doused with hot water, but I'm not a guy trust me I am one hundred percent woman just like you."

Nabiki still creeping outside Akane's door thought she knew what was going on now, it had happened before when Ranma hit his head on a rock and became a girl. She was very disappointed in figuring this out. "Old News." She thought and went off to her room. A few moments later Ranko immerged and headed down to the bathroom. Akane just lay on her bed trying to sort out the days events. Kasumi had gone back downstairs and had ordered some takeout from a local place. She was quietly kneeling at the table with the TV on not listening to a single word of it. Lost in her own thoughts and dreading everything she had to do tomorrow, she had of coarse done these thing hundreds of times before, but now they seemed even more dull and boring.

"I should have gone with them" Kasumi thought "I bet there was a great battle, Akane was in trouble, and Ranma saved her again. Now they've made up…until the next time Ranma opens his mouth without thinking, then she'll hit him with her mallet and everything will continue. Ranma will be hurt again until the next time some crazy person kidnaps her."

This thought process was grating on her wary mind and only served to depress her further. But she would go on day after day. She would hitch that motherly smile on her face and cater to there every whim, until the day they no longer needed her. Then she would truly be alone, all by herself with no job, no education, no home, no family, no life.

"Yes that is how it will end. But I will go quietly just like mom did. I guess I'd better call father and let him know Ranma's ok"

After informing Soun and Genma she waited for them to get home. The delivery person got there at the same time Genma and Soun were strolling up the walkway. Kasumi went off to set the table asking if Genma could inform everyone that diner was ready. Genma shouted for everyone to come down and went to the table to get his dinner. Nabiki put the book down and sat up in her bed. She had been imaging all the girly outfits she could photograph Ranma in and how much she could sell them to Kuno for. Akane who had almost fallen asleep sat up; still groggy she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. She figured she could just bathe after dinner and went down to join the others, as she passed the bathroom she noticed the occupied sign was still on the door. She entered the first part of the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Hey Ranko, Dinners ready." She waited a moment but there was no answer. "Hey are you in there?" she spoke knocking a little louder.

Figuring no one was in there she slid back the door. A scream ripped through the house. Everyone came running.

"What is it Akane? Did Ranma Walk in on you again? Nabiki asked dully coming out of her room.

"Yes what is it my daughter"

Akane looked close to passing out, she was stark white and her knees were trembling. Genma pushed past her into the bathroom. He immerged carrying his male-form son, limp and lifeless, with that same dead look in his eyes. He had him rapped in a towel holding him out for everyone to see. Nabiki was silent her eyes opened wide, Kasumi let out a terrified gasp, and Akane not being able to take anymore passed out. Soun caught her before she fell, and gently carried her to her room placing her on the bed. Genma had carried his son to their room and laid him on his futon. Kasumi had entered with them.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know" he said darkly "this is how he was before, at shampoos house I mean," Genma went through all the happenings at the Cat Café. "We went to the doctor right after it happed, he said that he had herd of what happened to Ranma, and that he was going to research it more… but then we got the call from you… you said he was alright…so we came home…"

"How could he have lost his soul?!"

"He didn't lose it, he used it all up Kasumi, from all his battles he-"

You should have stopped him!" Kasumi interrupted Genma "You knew how hard he fought; you knew he gave everything he had into them, just like you taught him too. Why didn't you stop him, you always just pushed him harder"

Kasumi had tears welling up, she couldn't be around anyone right now, she had to leave that room before she did anything rash. Her wall of happy perfection had finally crumbled. She left Genma slack jawed staring after her. He couldn't figure out what that sudden out burst from her was supposed to mean.

He returned to looking at his son, outstretching his hand he felt for a heart beat, it was strong and his breathing seamed normal. Relief hit him, and breathing easier, he got up, covered his son with a blanket and left the room. At once he called Dr. Tofu to tell him what was going on, who rushed over. Genma met him at the door looking somber; he led him up to his and Ranma's room.

"So you say he was fine until he took a bath?" Dr. Tofu asked

"Yes, well that's what the girls told us."

"Where are they now?"

"Nabiki's in her room, Akane fainted when she saw Ranma so Tendo-Kun put her in her room, she's still resting there…And I don't know where Kasumi went off to."

"That's odd, it not like her to disappear. Did something happen with her?"

"I don't know she was very upset and she yelled at me."

"She yelled at you? Now that is very strange. What did she say?"

"She blamed me for what happened to Ranma said I pushed him too hard. But she doesn't understand being a parent. One must contently test ones children to make them strong."

"Well let me look at him" Dr. Tofu said not wanting to get into a pointless discussion with Genma.

Dr. Tofu Carefully examined Ranma from head to toe. He checked his breathing, heart rate, blood pressure, and reflexes. He sat him up and applied various pressure points to his back and neck with no response form Ranma. Laying him back down he lit an inscent and waved it in Ranma's face but still nothing.

"If I didn't know better I would say your son is brain dead. He has loosed all outward control of his body and apparently can feel no pain. You see the pressure points I hit in his back were pain receptors. If I did that to a normal person they would be writhing in agony right now, but not so much as a twitch from him. He also has no reflexes, but his breathing, heart rate, and blood pressure are all normal. I don't think there is anything I can do but, I would like to take him to my clinic, at least there I can take care of him. All we can do now is wait to see if he comes back."

"I see Doctor, so when can you take him?"

"I will take him now, I can just carry him my clinic is not far. But…and you will have to forgive me for saying but you don't seem to upset about what's happening to Ranma."

"Well it is a fathers duty to be strong…and besides if he had trained harder like I told him to he wouldn't of had to rely on this 'soul power' of his, so I am just disappointed that he was using such a shortcut to gain strength, its his own fault so I don't feel guilty or anything."

"I guess so…" Dr. Tofu replied still not wanting to get into a pointless discussion.

Dr, Tofu bends down and sits Ranma up, he carefully positions him onto his back and begins to walk down the hall. Genma accompanies him downstairs and waves goodbye at the door before retuning to the dinning room to inform the others what's going on. After relating the story to Soun they both sat in silence for a while. Meanwhile Nabiki had come down to join them and after hearing what Kasumi said to Genma, she smirked and thought to herself

"My Ranma really is a popular guy with the ladies"

"Nabiki, Do you know what go into Kasumi?" her father asked.

"No, Father" she lied "but I guess its because she thinks of Ranma as part of the family and she was just worried about him"

Nabiki made a mental note to question her sister later. Akane was just waking up; she sat up suddenly rubbing her head. She got out of bed and ran down to Ranma's room, flung open the door, but he was gone. Tarring downstairs she met Nabiki in the entranceway.

"Nabiki!" She said out of breath, "Where's Ranma?"

"Dr. Tofu took him to his clinic about ten minutes ago; he said he was going to look after him."

"So he knows what's wrong with him? Dose he know how to make him better?"

"He said he knew but he said there wasn't anything he could do."

Kasumi had herd all that they had said, for she had been just outside the door. She steeled herself, made up her mind, this time she would go to him; she would help him if she could. The only problem was Dr. Tofu, she knew he always acted strange when she was around, maybe she could just sneak in. no that wasn't her way but lately shed been having a lot of ideas that were strange to her, she couldn't figure out what was wrong with her.

She knocked on the door of the clinic about five minutes later.

"Sorry were closed today…Oh! Kasumi!" Dr, Tofu said while his glasses fogged over. "What a coincidence meeting you here of all places"

"Yes doctor" she said without enthusiasm "Can I see Ranma please?"

"Y-Y-Yes of coarse…Hmm…My Kasumi you're getting very thin and you look very green," he said speaking to the small tree in his clinic.

Kasumi just rolled her eyes and side stepped him, leaving him alone to examine the tree. It only took her two tries to find the door Ranma was in. When she entered and saw him lying on the bed she collapsed to her knees, there he was lying on his back with tubes and IV's all over him. But it was the sight of his eyes that disturbed her the most they were still open and had two small tube on either side of them putting little drops of water in them. It took her a moment to recover; she walked over beside his bed and took a seat in the empty chair. Why did his eyes have to be open? Why did she have to keep looking into them? Tears leaked down her cheeks.

"Why did you have to try so hard Ranma? Our family, your father, we all put you through so much. And yet you stayed with us. Why?! Akane beat you yet you never left her…Did you love her that much? Your father he did everything he could to make you miserable, yet you stayed with him. I know you weren't happy. Why did you do it then? Always giving everything you had and more, just for people who ended up hurting you…and me why did you have to help ME! Why did you let me see that side of you? Were you just trying to torture me? Show me you care then leave, I'm sorry Ranma I knew shampoo had you and yet I stayed home. I'm sorry, you would have come for me and yet I let this happen to you. I should have done something…I didn't…I…

Emotions overcame here and she surrendered to her tears letting them flow freely.

"I'll stay with you now until your better. Ok? Your not alone any more…you have me…so don't leave me not now that I have found you the real you."

She reached out a hand and ran her fingers down the length of his arm. She grasped his had and squeezed with all she had.

"Did you hear me your not alone!"

She fell off her chair…no she had imagined it…but she thought she saw him blink. Getting back up she snatched his hand back up and held it to her face. She called his name over and over squeezing it every time she did, but nothing. She felt drained she returned to her chair.

Akane had followed her to the clinic but only because she had an idea of how to help Ranma. She had stopped outside the door when she heard Kasumi's voice. Hearing all that her sister had to say, she was hurt, not only at her sisters words but by the fact that everything she said was true, but she didn't care she was here to help Ranma. What did she care if Ranma liked someone else her pride told her, though she knew how she really felt about him now, shampoo had forced her to realize her true feelings. She knocked on the door just to give her sister time to compose herself. When she heard Kasumi say enter she went in.

"Oh hello Akane." Kasumi said looking depressed

"Uhh Hi Kasumi!" Akane replied with a forced smile

"What are you doing here?" they asked in unison

"Well I'm here to see MY fiancé" Akane retorted angrily.

"Oh that's nice" kasumi said dully

"So…why are you here sis?

"I came so he wouldn't have to be alone"

"Isn't that MY job Kasumi?"

"I didn't know you cared Akane, your part of the reason he's here" Kasumi said darkly

"What's up with you Kasumi? This isn't like you at all."

"Maybe not, but you can only watch someone you care about be in pain for so long…"

"C-C-CARE ABOUT! Sense when do you care about Ranma?"

Kasumi just glared back at Akane hurt by her words.

"I have always cared about Ranma and everyone else in our family"

"Maybe that was all she meant about not leaving him alone she thinks of him as a little brother" Akane thought to herself cheering up a bit.

"I came down here cause I had an idea on how to help him sis" Akane said brightly.

"What do you mean?"

Akane sat down on the other side of Ranma and told her sister about Ranko and all the things that passed between them.

"So I just figured that maybe if we splashed him with some water he would wake up and…"

"I cant believe you Akane, you would trade Ranma so easily."

"What no that's not what I said. I said he would wake back up in female form."

"You also said that the person in his female body wasn't him. How do you know that Ranma isn't suffering more having someone else in his body…Would you like it?"

"But she says she knows Ranma maybe we can find a way to help him."

"I guess you have a point there, ok lets do it, I just hope Ranma will forgive us for this."

"I don't care if he dose or not if it will bring him back he can hate me all he wants"

Akane got up and went over the sink in the corner. She could still hear Dr. Tofu talking to his plant outside but she ignored it. She took a glass from the sink and filled it with cold water praying to herself that his would work. Coming back over to the bedside she took a quick look at Kasumi who nodded at her. Taking a deep breath she poured the whole glass onto him and watched him change.

"AHHHH That's Cold!!" Ranko's voice rang through the room causing Akane and Kasumi to jump.

"Oh thank god" Akane said displaying her relief.

"who doused me with the ice water?" Ranko said angrily

"I did. I just thought that if you were back in your female form you'd be ok"

"and I'm grateful but you didn't need to freeze me to death to make me change you know" Ranko said starting to shiver.

Kasumi who still hadn't said anything simply got up went over to the cupboard and got down some dry hospital gowns and a dry blanket. Handing them over to Ranko she stooped down low in front of her and stared deeply into her eyes, after a moment…

"No your defiantly not Ranma." Kasumi said simply

"I know that Kasumi-Kun, Hi I'm Ranko"

"Kasumi-Kun?" Akane asked

"huh? Did I say that just now? Sorry I'm still getting used to this myself you know" Ranko Responded with a smile.

"So what happened?" Akane asked eagerly.

"Where's Ranma?" Kasumi Asked solemnly

"One question at a time please" Ranko answered them still smiling "First off I'm not sure what happened, it was like being sucked out of my body and placed back where I was before this all happened, I was trapped inside Ranma again. I was scared I thought I would never get out again."

"It's not your body Ranko" kasumi said coolly

"It is right now Kasumi." Ranko said with a note of anger in her voice. "Akane could you go outside for a moment I would like to speak with Kasumi"

"O-Of coarse I'll be right outside if you need me" Akane said heading for the door.

She paused just before reaching the door she turned back and saw them both looking at her, quickly turning back around she closed the door behind her. She sighed and wondered what was up between those two. Looking around she noticed Dr. Tofu had stopped trying to examine his plant-Kasumi and was looking depressed with his head in his hands. Akane walked over to him bent down low and smiled patting him on the shoulder.

"Hello Akane." He said with out looking up.

"How did you know it was me?"

"No other person I know wears heels and has the strength in her hands to knock over a cart horse" he replied looking up and smiling. Seeing the look on Akane's face he went on "Oh I didn't mean anything bad by that Akane I've always admired your strength and your caring"

"Oh thank you Doctor" she said blushing

"So I heard Ranko in there I guess you two changed Ranma to his female form"

"Huh? How did you know about that doctor?"

"Mr. Saotome told me about what happened and when I learned about what happened in the bathroom at your home it was fairly obvious what was going on Akane."

"So you knew what would happen if Ranma turned back into a girl" seeing him nod she went on "So why didn't you change him while you were at our house?"

"I couldn't in good conscious do that Akane, How do we know that he is not suffering more while Ranko has control of his body. I am a doctor and my job is to stop the suffering of others not increase it, I could never had done that to him but I'm not sorry you did" he said brightening the smile on his face "I wanted to do it understand I wanted to question this Ranko person, so I'm not at all disappointed in you quite the contrary in fact"

"You knew I would do it didn't you?" Akane Chuckled slightly "Umm Doctor…Why where you looking so sad when I cam out here if you are happy we came to change Ranma into Ranko?"

"Oh uhh…Well…" he sighed deeply "I just realized I spent the last ten minutes trying to examine my fichus in the corner…I thought it was Kasumi, she must think I'm such a fool."

"No she doesn't she likes you doctor; you just get a little silly when she's around."

"Really?" his mood picked up "She told you this?"

"Well, she never came right out and said it like that, but why do you think she is always barrowing books from you and bringing you her cooking"

A smile grew across Dr. Tofu's face and he nodded to Akane. Back in the clinic room Ranko and Kasumi where still sitting in silence. Ranko was looking at Kasumi who was just looking at her hands in her lap trying to figure out how to start.

"You said you wanted to talk to me." Kasumi said coldly

"Yes but I want to know something first why do you dislike me so much"

"Because you have taken over the body of someone I care about and you are hiding something from us all"

"You are very perceptive Kasumi-Kun, but I have not stolen this body I'm just using it while Ranma is away. Though you are correct I am concealing some information from you all but I think it is what Ranma would want me to do."

"Why do you keep calling me Kasumi-Kun?"

"Because Ranma always thought of you that way but he lacked the courage to tell you" Ranko Explained chuckling to herself "would you like me to tell you all the thoughts he has about you? You wouldn't believe the fantasies he's had about you lately."

"Stop it! Is this a big joke to you? Are you having fun toying with us all?"

"Yes I am, but don't think to harshly of me Ranma cares for you all and he has for a long time especially you and Akane, and over time I have learned to care for you all as well. I really do love all the Tendo family, so does he though he would never admit it."

"So you love us all huh? Then why all the deception? Why not tell us all that is going on?"

"I told you I'm only doing what I think Ranma would want me to do."

"Can you answer me this at least, who are you really and where did you come from?"

"Your as bad as Akane, you both never have time for small talk you both just want the facts and want them now?" Ranko responded still smiling "ok where to start, lets start with who am I. I am Ranko Makichi and I am dead sort of."

"Dead?" Kasumi asked in horror. Whatever she had been Ranko to say it wasn't this.

"Again I said sort of. I remember dieing, the way it felt to die anyway, I don't remember what happened. Then I remember my mom crying over my grave, and her going into a room with lots of candles and saying words that I didn't understand, for days and days she sat their just saying the words over and over. The only words I could make out where Saotome Ranma, She kept saying Ranma's name after every verse. I could feel myself falling apart, no not falling apart more like slowly fading away. I was terrified you must understand, I knew I was dead and I thought I was just going to fade into nothingness. I was screaming for my mom to stop, I screamed and screamed for her to just see me to notice I was there but she never did" Ranko paused tears leaking down her face.

Kasumi rose from her chair and walked over too the little counter and grabbed the box of tissues, retuning to the bedside she handed them to Ranko.

"Oh my, I'm sorry; I had no idea please go on if you can."

"Well next thing I knew I was fading fast I thought this was it for me, all my thoughts had gone I felt compressed I couldn't move, I couldn't see, for what seemed like an eternity I was like that, unable to hold a thought alone trapped in silent darkness…But then I heard a voice, it wasn't my own it was a little boys voice and it said…" A grin had spread across Ranko's Face and she paused.

"Said what?" Kasumi asked urgently.

"I'm hungry I want Melon Bread." Ranko finished laughing in spite of herself

"What? Oh you entered Ranma's body. And, and you could hear his inner monologue…and he wanted bread" Kasumi couldn't help it she joined Ranko in a laugh.

"That's right, it was such a strong voice too and the absurdity of it dispelled all my fear for the moment. I just listened to that voice for a long time it seems but to tell you the truth I have no idea how long it was. In time I learned that I could have thoughts of my own and I could even see and hear what was going on outside this boy."

"But when did you enter Ranma at jusenkihyo when he got his cur- I mean condition?"

"No it was years before that, I can remember Ranma being in grade school fighting with Ryoga."

"But you don't know how or why you entered Ranma's body?"

"Nope I have no idea, all I know is that when Ranma fell into the cursed spring and changed into a girl the part of Ranma where I resided grew, I was like I had been in a cage and never knew it but once he was a girl it gave me room to expand, I became stronger and able at times to try to talk to him to let him know I was in him…I think I just scared him though, When I think about it now hearing a girls voice in your head must not be a pleasant experience."

"I think I understand now why he always hated turning into a girl and why he had to keep telling us that he was a man…he was trying to reassure him self more than us"

"Right again! Your good at this Kasumi-Kun…Opps I can stop calling you that if it bothers you"

"No its fine IF you don't mind if I call you Ranko-Chan" Kasumi said with that imperturbable smile back on her face.

"I don't mind…Anyway like I was saying, when he was a girl I grew stronger and over the years even when he was a boy I could remain strong I didn't understand it but it felt like all the parts of him were just slipping away little by little and I was there to replace them. I didn't like it at all. For the more he slipped away the more he gained control of me and my parts. Until yesterday when he learned what shampoo was doing to him, I mean she tried to rape him…He lost it his heart and mind had already been stretched to their limits and beyond. He didn't know how to cope with what had happened to him. Thoughts of suicide flooded into his mind."

"Ranma commit suicide he would never do that!" Kasumi said forcefully

"Well he had been thinking about it for awhile. I mean how long could one person no matter how physically strong they were, go on that way day after day having selfish women pursue him, manipulate him, hurt him, and try to make him be something he couldn't be. How long can a person keep going knowing that just because he was so strong, would come to challenge him. Again and again he fought them with everything he had; more than everything…How many times did his mind and body tell him to give up? I don't know I lost count, but his heart, his soul wouldn't let him."

"What do you mean they wouldn't let him? He had a choice didn't he?"

"No, not really, you see I was there too watching in horror every fight, every blow. I could feel his pain but in a distant way, But when he had given it his all and still couldn't win a feeling would burst from inside him."

"I don't understand Ranko-Chan" Kasumi said her voice becoming shaky.

"Rage…Pure, unbridled, all consuming rage, that was what it felt like. And every time it happened I would shrink back down in him just out of pure terror. The ferocity of his emotion blocked out his mind to me, probably to himself too. He could no longer feel pain, or anything else for that matter" She paused looking into kasumi's face and saw the fear that was present there. "Look let me try to explain in a different way when Ranma was in this state he was not himself only two possibilities existed for him, death or victory: and when I say that I really mean it, if you would have ripped of Ranma's arms and legs when he was in this state he would have rolled his body over to his opponent and try to bite him until he was killed."

"But where did this blinding rage come from?'

"Two words: Saotome Genma." Ranko said simply

"I guess I've always sort of known he was the problem."

Akane was growing impatient outside the room what could be taking so long? She wanted just to burst back into the room and demand answers, but she was torn between wanting answers and having this heart to heart talk with Dr. Tofu. She knew she still carried a flame for him and some of her happiest moments in her life was just sitting here talking to this man.

Back in the room Kasumi was trying to digest the volume of information Ranko had just laid upon her, mulling it over in her mind she realized that one central question still had not been answered.

"Ranko-Chan where is Ranma and what is happening to him now?"

"Well that is a difficult to tell you, I don't really know 'where' he is. I know he's in me know, the way I was in him. And to what is happening to him well we have finally reached the reason I wanted to talk to you alone. When Ranma was in his male from I lost my control of his body. It was like being paralyzed. I could however feel that Ranma was still there, small, broken, alone, but still there! I could feel him calling out for someone, I tried to reach him but I couldn't. Then you were here, your voice reached him, he started calling out your name, desperately trying to find you. I was creaming to him that you were right here with him but he couldn't hear me. Then when you torched him…he grew, from a nearly undetectable spec of life to something a little more."

Kasumi at once reached out and grasped Ranko's hand.

"Ranma-kun are you in there! I'm here! Ranma-Kun!" She shouted desperately

"He cant here you now Kasumi-kun." Ranko said shaking her head.

"How do you know? Maybe he can."

"No he's not anywhere you can reach him for now."


End file.
